Angelica calls baby versions of muppets stupid (Elephant012's version)
Cast *Princess as Lillie, Amy, Sakura Haruno, Kiara, Zuri, Tiifu and Fuli *Steven as Wreck-it Ralph and Jin Kazama *Kayla as Ruby and Ino *Simon as Professor Kukui, Mr. Alan, Basil and Mr. Dike *Dallas as Mr. Dallas *Eric as Jake the Kangaroo Mouse and Principal Eric *Joey as James Midorihara, Sonic the Hedgehog, Parappa the Rapper and Bendy. *Emma as Angelica Pickles, Emerald, Jenny McBride, Woody Woodpecker, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Asako Kageyama, Kumakkii Mashiro, Satomi Hiroyuki and Yasuko Minamoto *Dave as Drew Pickles, Boris the Wolf and Justin the Rat *Kate as Charlotte Pickles, Mrs. Shaw and Mrs. Stevenson *Salli as Female Japanese Police Officer and Anna *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kion, Bunga, Kirinta Kusano, Kazuo Matsukata, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Rei Kobayashi and Senichi Tanaka *Ivy as Fievel Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, My Melody, Hinata, and Shimajirō Shimano *Elizabeth as Mrs. Brisby *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Julie as Judy Hopps, Sapphire, Uta Yumeno, Elsa and Moana *Brian as Inuyasha and Torippii Sorano *Kendra as Toni toponi *Kidaroo as Ono Transcript Part 1: Angelica Pickles calls baby versions of Muppets stupid Lillie: ow, my tummy is too big Professor kukui: what's wrong Lillie: my water broke Professor kukui: I'll take you to the hospital (At the hospital) Doctor: the doctor's here Professor kukui: is she going to be alright? Doctor: yes, all she needs to do is push... push... and push Lillie: ow! Doctor: congratulations, they're muppet babies, what would you like to name them? Lillie: they're baby Kermit, baby fozzie, baby gonzo, baby piggy, baby scooter and baby rowlf (Iris, giffany and dark magician girl arrives) Iris: the baby versions of muppets are cute Giffany: they look so adorable Azura: I agree (sings a magical oooh note) (Ruby, sapphire and emerald arrives) Sapphire: it's a miracle, they were from their show called Jim Henson's muppet babies (Casey kelp, seaberry delight, roll light and nowi arrives) Nowi: they are so cute, they were the same when I was a baby (Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin arrive) Flame Mammoth: Hey, those baby muppets look almost to like young Azura. (Bendy, Alice angel and boris arrive) Alice Angel: hello Kermit, miss piggy, gonzo, fozzie, scooter and rowlf, welcome to the world (Amy, eris, Cody and jeffrey arrives) Amy: o to the m to the g! The muppets were so cute, I love them (Angelica, drew and Charlotte arrives) Drew pickles: Angelica, look what we have here Angelica: ugh, these muppet babies are stupid, I wish they die in a explosion, AND SCREW LILLIE, SCREW PROFESSOR KUKUI, SCREW IRIS, SCREW GIFFANY, SCREW DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, SCREW AZURA, SCREW CASEY KELP, SCREW SEABERRY DELIGHT, SCREW ROLL LIGHT, SCREW NOWI, SCREW RUBY, SAPPHIRE AND EMERALD, SCREW SPARK MANDRILL, SCREW FLAME MAMMOTH, SCREW STORM EAGLE, SCREW STING CHAMELEON, SCREW ARMORED ARMADILLO, SCREW LAUNH OCTOPUS, SCREW BOOMER KUWANGER, SCREW CHILL PENGUIN, SCREW BENDY, ALICE ANGEL AND BORIS THE WOLF, SCREW AMY, ERIS, CODY AND JEFFREY AKA THE SECOND ALLIANCE, SCREW THE MUPPET BABIES AND SCREW THE SAVE-UMS!! (Everyone except Angelica Pickles gets shocked) Charlotte pickles: Angelica, how dare you call the muppet babies stupid! Angelica: I guess this means no Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff for me? Drew pickles: Yes, you will also be in big trouble when we all go home! (At home) Drew pickles: Now apologise to the muppet babies Angelica: I am so sorry to you dumb muppet babies (the muppet babies started crying loudly) Drew Pickles: See, they didn't listen to you, you are grounded grounded grounded until the 20th anniversary of The Lion King Broadway. Plus, no dessert for you tonight and starting tomorrow morning, we are going straight to court and Judy Hopps will take you away to Zootopia! Charlotte pickles: And we will call Shimajirō and his friends and classmates to teach you a lesson, they will be here ASAP after you and I return from the police station! Shimajirō: Yes, Charlotte Pickles? Charlotte Pickles: Alright then. to: A large 3 story Japanese police station Female Japanese Police Officer: Angelica, you're behavior at the hospital today is very abysmal! You have called the Muppet babies stupid and disrespected the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands and even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU HAVE SET THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE, KILLING OVER 10 BILLION INNOCENT JAPANESE PEOPLE AND 200,000 SOUTH KOREAN PEOPLE LIVING THERE AS WELL AS 200 MILLION WILDLIFE ANIMALS!!! AND FOR ALL OF THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE COMPLETELY BANNED FROM EVERYTHING BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON FOR A EXTREMELY VERY LONG TIME!!!!!! Part 2: The Visitors Punish Angelica Drew Pickles: Angelica, you have lots of visitors who want to see you!! Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I can't believe you called the muppet babies stupid after your parents called me and my friends on the phone and told us what you did!! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Now you really pissed off Kion and the Lion Guard!! Nyakkii: It is I, Nyakkii Momoyama! You are worst like Dora, Ratso Catso and Shreeky to disrespecting the Circle of Life! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! No more Paramount and Nickelodeon for you bad girl! Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba, calling the muppet babies stupid is very bad for you! Plus, you are not going trick or treating this year because the only thing to do is to scare us with a clown mask! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife, Ramurin and I are very disappointed in you for calling the babies stupid! That was very retarded and immature! Kikko Hayashida: It is I, Kikko Hayashida. You will lose your chances to see any Paramount movies when they come out in theaters! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! Angelica Pickles, Kikko Hayashida and I called every single store manager in the world to ban you from buying things made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You are considered to be the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover ever just like Dora!! Senichi Tanaka: It is I, Senichi Tanaka. Because of what you did, you really pissed off Kion and the Lion Guard and they will severely beat you up!! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. hypercanes, massive series of gigantic explosions and deadliest tsunamis to hit many of the Pride Lands's largest, enormous, developing, and gigantic safest and beautiful Japanese megacities, killing 10 billion Japanese people living in the Pride Lands, Tanzania and leaving 980 billion Japanese people homeless, causing them to permanently move to the United States of America, Canada, Mexico, Western Europe, South America, Australia and New Zealand! This is 00.01% of the Pride Land's Japanese population of 800,000,000 quadrillion centillion centillion centillion centillion centillion! Even horrible than that, you killed over 200 million wildlife animals in the Pride Lands and and left over 80 million wildlife animals living in the Pride Lands homeless, forcing NATO and the United Nations to bring them to thousands of largest zoos all across Japan and South Korea and their largest overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean to give them new homes to prevent extinction! Rei Kobayashi: Rei kobayashi here! You are very worse than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Pedro, Edro, Pablo and Tyrone! Kento Koshiba: It is I, Kento Koshiba. We are very furious in you for breaking the Circle of Life by insulting Nowi and for making grounded out of me! Now we are going to have to pay $995 quadrillion to repair all of the damages done to the Pride Land's largest Japanese towns and cities and to support the Pride Land's human population with lots of food, water, shelter, education, sanitation supplies and medical supplies and bring all of the Pride Land's wildlife population to zoos all over Japan and South Korea and their gigantic overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean thanks to you calling Nowi stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life! That will take forever to get all of that money! Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will let Kento Koshiba come and beat you up! Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! Start paying attention to Disney and that is final and if you torment us with the Dora the Explorer theme, I will attack you with my lightsaber! Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki, every time when Tuff Puppy comes, we will change the channel form Nickelodeon to Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. Bendy: I'm bendy, no being mean to people Alice Angel: I'm Alice Angel, I will smash Cynthia with the hammer! Boris the Wolf: I'm Boris the Wolf. I will call Santa and tell him not to give you any presents this Christmas and you'll be getting Shimajirō DVDs. Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. I'm sick and tired of you making fun of us for no reason! Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, I will !at Kumakki Mashiro break all of your bones! Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. Start paying attention to Nintendo and that is a strong and capital final! Ruby: I'm ruby, why should we have to like you Sapphire: I'm Sapphire, your no fun because you insulted the muppet babies Emerald: I'm Emerald, i am going to tie you with the flower Parappa the rapper: I'm parappa the rapper, I'm gonna outrap you Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Angelica, I called every pop singer Ratso Catso likes to ban you from coming to their concerts!! Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible girl for calling the babies stupid! Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You are the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover in the whole entire world!! Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are a very bad girl for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands at the same time!! Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very disappointed in you for calling the babies stupid! Daniel Tiger: Daniel Tiger here. I'm very furious at you for calling the babies stupid!! Don't even think about hiring Moe Joe, Pedro, Edro, Shreeky, Jimmy Five and Smudge to carry out a deadliest terrorist attack on my country or else, I will call the GIGN to arrest you!! Amy: I'm amy, you suck Eris: I'm Eris, I am going to fire all the store managers every time you get any paramount or nickelodeon dvds Cody: I'm cody, I will take away all the paramount stuff Jeffrey: I'm Jeffrey, start paying attention to our video game series Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You will go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters!! Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I hate you and I hate your videos! Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail! You are worse than Dora, Pablo and Tyrone! Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby, how dare you call the muppet babies stupid! Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby, I agree with my mum! Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride, you are worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky! Justin the Rat: i'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH! Shame on you for calling the muppet babies stupid! Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse! WHAT KIND OF PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON LOVER ARE YOU?!!! Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. You are really pissing me off with your bad behavior! YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000, and you are a bad girl Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! I will never like you because you insulted the muppet babies! Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter, start liking us and quit liking Paramount Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno! Ino: I'm Ino! Hinata: I'm Hinata, how dare you kill my Grumpig and Talonflame? Your Cynthia Doll will be burned and beaten once and for all! yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100, you totally lost tickets to see Paramount films. Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. You are very worse than Theory T! Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! My Melody: I'm My Melody. You are a bad girl like Kuromi and her friends! Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video, you are worse than Dark Bowser, Baseball Bro, Rookie and Fire Bro! Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw. Angelica Pickles, you're going to have permanent detention for calling the babies stupid! You'll forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon for bullying Azura. Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike! You are very bad student of mine just like Dark Bowser, Rookie and Curve Bro! Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. I'll put you to dead meat. Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. You have been a bad girl and a bad student that I am going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year at GoAnimate elementary school! Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You're nothing but a complete savage for calling the babies stupid! Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara for no reason, Shimajirō Shimano will call me on the phone to permanently take you away to Zootopia! Moana: I'm Moana, calling the muppet babies stupid has go to be one of the worst things you had ever done!! Maui: I'm Maui. If you kidnap Shimajirō Shimano and tickle his feet for no reason, I will wham you down with my hook!! Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you tickle Kikko Hayashida's feet with feathers, I will freeze you to death with my ice powers! Anna: I'm Anna. If you tickle torture Sakurako Koinuma for no reason, I will punch you in the face really hard! Professor Kukui: I'm Peofessor Kukui, I am very mad in you for calling the muppet babies stupid VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT! You are very worse than Althea Andrea and her friends!! Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger Chill Penguin: And I'm Chill Penguin and we're the Mavericks, You're not coming to the Lakeside because you bully Azura for no reason. Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions. Foo: I'm Foo. Your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff will be donated to charity and you'll never get them back ever again! Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to insult the baby versions of muppets. If you insult another child born, (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) because it could smash your skull! Noodle: I'm Noodle. You'll be forced to watch our show rather than Paramount and Nickelodeon. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to insult the baby versions of muppets! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! You need punishments! Shimajirō: Now Mimirin Midorihara will change your voice to Kendra! Midorihara changes Angelica's voice to Kendra. Angelica: (speaking in Kendra voice) No! (X40) My voice is Kendra, I don't want to speak like Noodle, change it back to Emma Mimirin: No, we will not change your voice back! This is what you get for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands! Nyakkii: Next, spankings! Kikko Hayashida: Next, I will kick your ass!! Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Longest Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos